To Earn the Shawl
by Lady Arabella Sedai
Summary: This is how my Domani girl becomes Aes Sedai. If u haven't read To Be Accepted, DO NOT read this!!! R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N- Here we go again.  I've started my second Wheel of Time fic!!!  Yeah!  Just so u know, if u haven't read To Be Accepted, pleeze do b/4 u read this!!!!  These are long chappies, so it will take me a while to get each one up.  I dunno how long this will be.  I don't really have too many ideas right now.  And I'm working on others too.  That's the reason I haven't started until now.  Thanx, and r+r!  Pleeze!!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Prologue- An Unexpected Meeting 

Arabella Transtiva jumped aside as the wagon rumbled past, splashing mud on her banded white Accepted's dress.  Cursing under her breath, she slipped through an alleyway onto Far Madding lane.  (A/N- All the major cities have a street named after them, and the countries all do.  And any important names.)  Here she could see shops filled with woven products, wool, and even some sheep.  She didn't stop to look though.  It wasn't as if she was here on her free time.  She was actually doing what an Aes Sedai had commanded her.  Not just any Aes Sedai.  The Amyrlin Seat herself.  Ara was a Domani from Bandar Eban, and the most powerful Aes Sedai, no, actually Accepted, the most powerful Accepted since the Breaking of the World.  She also had a gift for Healing, and a gift to read the thoughts of anyone.  Those were the two reasons she was out in the cold streets of Tar Valon.  Otherwise she would be snug inside, teaching thickheaded mule-brained novices.  She conveniently forgot that she had been a novice not three weeks past.  And had been patrolling the streets for two.  She had found no sign of any problems so far.

"Move it, you wench!" shouted a brawny man seated atop his horse.  "You're in the way!"

Ara turned around to glare at him, flinging her cloak wide open so he could see the banded hem.  "You should not speak that way to an Accepted, good master," she remarked as coolly as any Aes Sedai.

He ducked his head in shame as he squeaked, "Yes Accepted."

Ara let out all the breath she had kept tightly locked in her chest.  She had been afraid he wouldn't listen to her.  An Accepted's power didn't reach as far as commanding the citizens of Tar Valon.

Ara moved on, listening to the thoughts pouring into her brain.

_~What about this wool?~_

_~Light!~_

_~Stupid woman.  Always in the way…~_

Ara heard nothing of interest.  Nothing!  She still hadn't.  Most people didn't like to think about the White Tower, and pretended that there never had been an Amyrlin named Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan of the Red.  Most pretended there had never been an Amyrlin named Siuan Sanche either.  Both had caused what was now known as the War of the Tower.  But that is another story.  Anyways, she roamed the city now, searching for rumors and people to heal.  

Suddenly, she flew backwards, landing against a wall with her back.  She clambered to her feet, searching for the cause of her disruption.  It was a boy, a man really, a man probably about 20 years old or so.  He wore the uniform of a Warder-in-training.  "I'm so sorry!" Ara said as she rushed over to him.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, except for a few bruises.  That's from training though.  And I'm the one that should be sorry, not you.  I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I," Ara responded with a laugh.  "Do you want me to Heal you?"

"Are you a novice?"

"No silly!  Novices aren't allowed outside the Tower grounds.  I'm an Accepted, here to learn more about Healing.  I Heal just about everyone that has any injury.  I would be surprised if anyone in this bloody city had an bruise more than a day old.  That's how desperate I am to find someone to Heal."

"Sure, I guess.  Who are you?"

Ara ignored the question as she reached and grabbed his head in between her hands a little more roughly than was probably necessary.  Quick as a flash, she wove the weaves for a Healing.  Releasing him, she watched closely as he shakily got to his feet.  "Anything not working?" she asked.

"Everything is just perfect.  Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Arabella Transtiva, or Ara for short.  And you are…"

"Alexander Dagro.  Of Kandor."

"You look like you're Aiel―"

"Me, an Aiel savage?  You have to be joking."

"I'm not!  Some of my best friends are Aiel.  They would probably dance the spears if they heard you say that.  And you had better get a better attitude on Aiel, if you're going to be a Warder."

"How did you know I was going to be a Warder?"

"There _is_ a reason why you where a uniform."

"Oh.  Oops."

"Yeah.  Anyways, I better be getting back to the Tower."

"I have to go back too!" Alexander said quickly.  "Mind if I walk you Ara?"

"Er…I guess Alexander…"

"It's Alex."

"Oh.  Okay, sure," Ara answered, turning around to check the position of the sun.  "Oh blood and bloody ashes!  I'm going to be late to dinner!  I'll have to scrub pots!  Ah!"  And with that she sprinted to the White Tower, with Alex trailing behind her.

~ ~ ~

So, how was it?  Don't expect another one too soon.  School is a nightmare.  But, regardless of my school life, I still want you to review!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry to announce that this story (At least for now) will remain incomplete, as I'm dedicating my time to my newest (Well, at least it will be) fantasy story that I'm writing on FictionPress.net.  Unfortunately, I'm only in the process of writing it, but I'm hoping to get it up sometime before July.  The reason I've decided to postpone this story is I don't think it is very good, and also I'm not really into it anymore.  So please, forgive me and stay tuned for my new fic!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


End file.
